


Testing Limits

by Scummy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Assistant AU, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual, F/M, Recording, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scummy/pseuds/Scummy
Summary: Working with Saeran for the past year and a half taught you more than you had foreseen. How little sleep he truly got, his devotion to Mint Eye, and the various little quirks he was riddled with. The insatiable sweet-tooth, those moments were it seemed like he wore his jacket as a shield rather than an accessory- Too many to count. But above it all, there was one thing you loved the most about him.The incredible speeds in which you could drive him crazy.--------Rough Saeran/Mc





	Testing Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was a trade with a friend of mine, and therefore the sequences that happen are what they wanted and is meant to be taken as completely consensual and as just rough play. I’ve tried expressing that in the tags and the story, but here’s another heads up for you in big bold: **If those themes upset you, please do not read this.**  
>  Thank you!

     Working with Saeran for the past year and a half taught you more than you had foreseen. How little sleep he truly got, his devotion to Mint Eye, and the various little quirks he was riddled with. The insatiable sweet-tooth, those moments were it seemed like he wore his jacket as a shield rather than an accessory- Too many to count. But above it all, there was one thing you loved the most about him.

     The incredible speeds in which you could drive him crazy.

     Granted, it wasn’t something you did often, but in all honesty...It was fun. Teasingly calling him nicknames, pretending like you forgot the two of you had a mission that day, acting as if you just deleted hours of progress- Normally he would see through you quickly with a small push and a warning, but other times it led to the two of you continuing the ‘teasing’ onto the bed, effectively ridding the both of you from the various stresses you had accumulated from days plastered in front of CCTV’s and luminous  numberings.

     Eventually, it had adapted from just joking to being a form of foreplay you used with him. Whenever he cursed at the screen, carding his fingers through his hair as he glared at coding he has somehow slipped with, you knew his levels were hitting the limits. You could just drop a few lines and secure yourself a quicky right then and there, or you could smile and tease your way into a longer and much rougher session between the two of you.

     Like you had today, causing yourself to be backed against the nearest wall as Saeran scowls at your feigned innocence.

     “You should try to be more clear, Boss. What are you talkin’ about when you say that you wanna do ‘it’ today?”

     Saeran’s palm slams right by your head, eyes narrowing as your smile drops. 

     “You know exactly what I mean by ‘it’, Byebi. Don’t act like this.” But his other hand is dropping, tracing the curve of your hip before dragging his fingers over your thigh and between your legs. He palms your crotch, watching for your reaction with a hard gaze. As much as you want to hold your ground, to keep teasing him, you end up inhaling sharply. Quickly, you try to disguise it as a breathy laugh.

     “Can’t use your big boy words, Saewan?”

     Ooh, that earns you a growl. Before you can try and tease further, the hand that was keeping you flush against the wall grips your throat. With the light hold barely restricting your breath, you know it’s just a warning- That if you keep this up, you’re agreeing to the promise of a rough night with him. A night that was going to leave you incredibly more exhausted than usual.

     “If you can’t tell me what ‘it’ is,” You smirk, hoping your excitement doesn’t make you seem too giddy. “Why don’t you show me, Boss?”

     The hold on your neck tightens momentarily as he rips his other from between your thighs, pressing two fingers against your lips as a way to silence you. Saeran doesn’t speak for a moment, eyes staring into yours as he thinks. 

     Slowly, he eases up on your neck, letting you breathe more fluidly than before and with more comfort. You’re about to relax, attempt another snarky remark until he parts your lips with those same two fingers, shoving them halfway into your mouth.

     “I did just want to treat you to a quick  _ fuck _ tonight, you brat, but if you want to behave like this so badly, then we’re doing the shit  _ I _ want to do only.”

     You gag as he pushes his fingers in a bit further, eyes watering but determined to keep meeting his harsh gaze. 

     “Is that all it takes to make you gag now? Just my fingers?” He scoffs, pulling them out and allowing you a moment to cough, drool slicking your lips. “I think we need to test your limits with something bigger then, sweetheart.”

     He releases your throat, only to grab ahold of your shoulder and shove you onto your knees. A small whine slips out from you, making him chuckle as he tilts your head up.

     “Shoulda been a good girl when you had the chance, huh?”

     You watch as his hands drop to his pants, hastily undoing his belt and zipper to pull out his cock. It’s nearly completely hard, and when Saeran catches your stare he smirks, purposely taking his time as he starts to pump himself in front of you. The pout you give just makes him smile wider with a soft chuckle, taking your chin in his free hand and tugging for you to sit up properly. 

     “We’ve been pretty busy lately...Did you miss this?” He stops his pumping, teasing himself by swiping the tip of his cock across your lips. “Hahh...I’ll fix that soon. Open up, princess.”

     With no resistance, you open your mouth just for him to slowly push himself in, a slight shudder traveling through him. It isn’t long before he’s tangling his fingers through your hair, urging you to start bobbing your head up and down his length. Saeran isn’t pushing you to take all of him at once, seemingly content with you just having half of his cock at the most, but his patience starts to wear thin quickly after a few slow pumps. As you hollow your cheeks, he breathes out sharply, hips jerking forward and making you deepthroat him. 

     Of course you gag- It’s been a while since he’s wanted a blowjob, but he doesn’t seem to care. In fact, you can hear him taking in small breaths, trying not to let his arousal be blatant. 

     “Mmm, your mouth is better when you’re not calling me those stupid names.” He sighs, starting to thrust his hips faster. Your eyes were already watering to begin with, but him quickening his pace makes a few tears escape down your cheeks. You can feel his hips falter for a moment, briefly making you wonder if he’s  _ already  _ that close, but when you attempt to peek up at him, you’re met with the back of his phone case.

     “I really love, mmhp, this expression on you, cutie. Struggling to take all of me in…” Oh...Oh, he’s recording. You can tell with how low his voice is, nearly purring at you. “Come on now, smile for me.”

     His hand leaves the back of your head, letting you pull off of his cock with a wet ‘pop’. You don’t miss how he bites his bottom lip, knowing fully well that he’s holding himself back from facefucking you until he cums. 

     Wrapping your fingers around the base of his cock, you meet the camera again, smirking before licking up his length and ending with kissing the head of his dick. 

     “Good kitty...Finally listening to me. Maybe I’ll give you a reward for doing as you’re told this time?”

     Encouraging that train of thought, you start planting more kisses along his cock. There’s no negative reaction, just a few soft sighs leaving Saeran, so you decide to swirl your tongue around his tip and suck lightly, milking the promise of a great reward out of him.

     But, just as you started, Saeran pulls himself back, making another whine slip out of you in disappointment.

     “Don’t start disobeying just yet,” He finally pockets his phone again, reaching down and pulling you up by your arm. “Get on the bed, let’s have some more fun that way.”

     Hmm… You knew what was going to be next, some fucking that was going to be too short for your liking, but you still wanted things to be a little rougher than this. You both knew limits and made up a silly sounding safeword a long time ago, so...Pushing him a bit further wouldn’t be too bad, right?

     But first, you still had to play along, get him into the position you wanted him to be. You start walking towards the bed, brushing your long hair behind your neck before sitting down and waiting as he steps in front of you.

     “Lay down for me, princess, and take off your top.”

     Doing as you're told, you scoot back on the bed, laying down once your tank top and jacket are tossed aside. Saeran wastes no time in climbing up on the bed, pushing your legs apart to slot himself between them, bending over to trail rough kisses from your belly up to your breasts. You sigh softly as his lips travel across your breast, teeth grazing your nipple momentarily.

     As his hands find your hips, his mouth finds your neck, starting to nip as he grinds his hardened cock against your panties.

     Even though you want this, and you know that he's aware of that as well, you slip away from his rough kisses. Squirming out of his grip with a small giggle and making it halfway out of his grasp before he reacts.

     There's a small struggle, but he expertly pulls you back into place by your shoulder. Before you can try and escape again, he takes ahold of your throat, growling.

     “You want to play rough? Fine, I’ll give you rough,” His freehand slips between the both of you, tugging your panties down far enough so he can easily take a hold of his cock and rub his tip against your clit. A breathy chuckle leaves him as you squirm from the stimulation, a desperate whine seeping out of you. “See? If you behaved, my fingers would be inside you right now, hitting that spot you love so much. But bad kitties don't get treats, sweetheart.”

     Saeran runs his lips across your jaw, nipping randomly. His breath is coming out a little harder, and soon you can feel the head of his cock pressing at your entrance.

     “You're lucky your mouth was so good earlier,” He grunts into your ear, beginning to push in. “Or else I, nngh, would be making you  _ beg  _ for me, princess.”

     You bite your lip as he fills you, feeling your abdomen burn as he stifles a groan. It isn't long until his cock is completely inside, and he gives you a few moments to get accustomed to his girth.

     Thankfully, you were wet enough from all the foreplay that there's minimal pain, and what little there is becomes easily forgotten as he does an experimental thrust. The small moan you struggle to let out encourages him to start a steady pace, to graze his tongue along the shell of your ear and make you shudder. As if to push your limits,his grip around your neck tightens for just a brief moment, enough to have a flash of shock wash over you. With the lack of air, the feel of his cock steadily pounding faster is more intensified, making your toes curl despite your lungs starting to strain.

     Just as you're ready to let him know it's almost too much, Saeran lets go of your throat. You take in deep breaths as he kisses along your neck, his tongue tracing where his fingers once were before he moves to stare you down, eyes narrowing.

     “Are you going to behave?”

     You open your mouth to speak, but before you can let out an answer he snaps his hips into you harshly, drawing out a moan instead. By the way he fails to hide his smirk, it's easy to tell he did that on purpose just to fuck over your response.

     “Not what I wanted, kitten,” Teasing more, he slows his pace, just barely pushing completely inside of you. “Are you going to  _ behave _ ?”

     Fuck! You whine, wishing that the amused twinkle in his eye didn't turn you on more. 

     “Y-yes!”

     “‘Yes’ what?”

     “I’ll- I’ll behave! Please-!”

     Despite your answer, Saeran pulls out of you completely and sits back. Upset, horny, and desperate, you get ready to gripe until his hand finds your hip and effortlessly pushes you onto your stomach. Before you can react he’s pulling your hips up, sitting on his knees and beginning to push his cock into your pussy again. You barely push yourself up on your forearms in time as he starts a quicker and rougher pace. His hips snap against you as he digs his nails into your sides, leaning over briefly to pant into your ear.

     “Good girl.”

     If it hadn't been so long since the two of you had last fucked, you would have surrendered to your orgasm right then and there, but you were  _ stubborn _ . Breathing harshly, you reach out for his pillow and bring it to you, burying your face against the soft case as you finally allow yourself to moan loudly.

     Saeran’s pace falters in this position as you feel one hand leave your hip. It doesn't take much to realize that he’s begun recording you again, especially with how far he pulls himself out before slamming his cock back into you. Clutching onto the pillow tighter, you try to help him out by pushing your hips back in time with his thrusts. You don't always get the timing right, but the only complaint you get is a smack across one cheek when you accidentally mess up the pacing.

     “Fffuck, sweetheart. You're really into this tonight, huh? That's good…” His pacing slows for just a moment, making you hiss out a complaint until you feel his chest against your back, his fingers from one hand slowly trailing down your stomach. “I think it's time for your treat.”

     Saeran's fingers slide down your abdomen, teasing your hip bones until diving deeper down, starting to circle your clit. Breathing faster, you whimper out small encouragements, nearly begging him to actually touch instead of tease around, and just when you're about to snap, he finally does.

     You jerk as the pads of his fingers roughly rub against your clit, and soon you can't control the noises and praises slipping out of your mouth as he times his thrusts along with each rotation of his finger.

     In this position, with him leaning over you and panting in your ear, rubbing your clit as decently as he can while thrusting, you can feel your abdomen start to tighten. You don't want to cum yet, but Saeran isn't letting up on how hard his thrusts are, how the head of his cock rubs so wonderfully against your g-spot.

     “Mmm, Princess,” His hot breath is against your neck, Saeran nipping the skin there briefly. “You're getting close now, aren't you?”

     Shaking your head just causes a deep chuckle to seep out of him, tsking in your ear.

     “I thought you promised to behave? Do you want me to stop?”

     “No!” You snap your head up from the pillow, unwilling to lose how close you are to cumming for the first time in weeks. 

     Thankfully, he keeps going, but what does stop is his fingers as he moves his hands to grip your hips again, pushing himself to sit back on his knees again. Without warning, he starts pounding into you faster, slamming his cock into you and making you squeal out in pleasure.

     You're so close, so fucking close! Each thrust pushes you further, and before long you cry out, gripping the pillow as hard as you can as you cum.

     Saeran doesn't stop. Even as he groans from how you tighten around him, he keeps pushing inside of you until he can't hold himself back any longer. With a choked moan, Saeran pushes his cock as deep as he can, stilling as he finally finds his own release. As you feel his cum spurt inside, he slowly pumps inside of you once, then twice, before reluctantly pulling out of you.

     Exhausted, you end up falling over to your side, gingerly pushing yourself onto your back as Saeran slowly gets off the bed and stands, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it.

     He watches you panting, trying to pull yourself together after your orgasm left your legs quivering. Through blurry eyes you can see him contemplating something before starting to walk away, but when you reach out he stops, frowning.

     “Don’t move- I’ll be back, okay? Just relax.”

     Oh… Saeran walks away, leaving you with a small pout. Was he not in the mood to do anything else? You’re about to sigh and look for wherever your phone went when he comes back in the room with a damp washcloth, getting up on the bed and spreading your legs. Refusing to meet your curious gaze, he presses the warm cloth against you, carefully wiping away the mess the two of you made. His cheeks have a hint of pink brushed onto them, and you can’t help the small smile playing at your lips.

     However, when he finally does look you in the eye, that embarrassed scowl comes back.

     “I’m trying to be nice for once, don’t-”

     “No, no! I love it!” You grab at his arm, trying to encourage him not to shy away from you even though your grip is weak from exhaustion. “I won’t be mean!”

     Saeran keeps his frown, scanning your face to look for any signs of you pulling another silly trick on him. When you seem genuine enough, his shoulders relax as he sighs, tossing the washcloth aside to crawl beside you. He rests on the bed with a soft flop, reaching to cup your cheek and thumbing away your tears.

     “I was a little rough…” He mutters, giving up on using his thumb to instead pull up some sheet from behind you to wipe away your tears. “...Are you okay?”

     This is a little unlike him, but you don't mind at all. Getting this kind of attention was nice.

     “Mhmm. You know I would have told you if it was too much.”

     “Yeah, I know. Just making sure.”

     Saeran pulls the sheet to wrap around you instead, and with some hesitation, he takes you into his arms and holds you tight.

     Very, very, unusual. Saeran wasn't much of a cuddler.

     “I'm not saying this again, okay? So listen to me.”

     “I-Uh, I’m listening.”

     You can feel his chest rise with a sharp intake of breath, and slowly he lets it out. In this position, how he has your head against his chest, you can hear how fast his heart was beating.

     Was...Saeran nervous? You want to laugh it off, but you can't when he’s still not talking, instead starting and then sighing.

     “Byebi, you're….Ugh, don't make fun of me for this.”

     “I won't.”

     “Okay…” He starts to rub your back, quiet for another moment. “Listen...I care about you, alright? I care a lot, and I just. Thank you. For being here with me.”

     Silence. At least for half a minute. Saeran's never really opened up like this before, at least not after sex, so you're shocked and unable to respond right away. Did he even want you to respond?

     Judging by his hold tightening and his heart still beating quickly, yes.

     With the strength you can muster up after all the two of you had done today, you give Saeran a reassuring but tight squeeze, nuzzling into his chest.

     “Thank you for being honest with me, Saeran. I love you too.”

     Both of you know the other is just as nervous admitting any of this, but you don’t miss how his body relaxes, and how his lips gently press against the top of your head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Since this was written for someone else, I’m not accepting any types of critiques on this as it was approved by the person this was for! Thank you for understanding!  
> If you like my work, please check out my Mm Blog, MmScum.tumblr.com, where you can see some old Hc’s and such I have written on my masterlist!  
> Or, feel free to check my other works on here, since I’ve written many other Mm fanfics.  
> Thank you! (and please forgive my title I struggled coming up with one).


End file.
